The Unexpected Night
by iklekitty
Summary: SMUT! Rated M for mature and sexual content. Ciel x Sebastian. After an evening of as the Queen's guard dog, Ciel becomes a little closer to his Butler as tensions run hot and heavy between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Just a quick note to let you all know this is my first fanfiction so feedback is important to me so I know what I can improve on in future, I would also like to dedicate this to my best friend who's pen name is: **Hiddle-me-This** they inspired me to start writing in the first place. She is a great writer and you should check her out, anyway enough rambling and I hope you all enjoy! Much love, IkleKitty

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been a long day as the Queen's guard dog, I Ciel Phantomhive had been investigating the rather gruesome murder of a family. Each member looking like they were torn apart by a vicious pack of wild dogs and I grew ill from the sight of blood, the smell of death. My knees beginning to grow weak Sebastian approached lowering himself.

"Shall we take our leave now my young Lord? I believe we have achieved all that we can here." I assume he could see all of the colour draining from my face .

"Yes, let's." I replied as we walked towards the door of the crime scene. Once outside I exhaled hard to try and remove the disgusting scent from my airways, "I want a bath when we get home Sebastian, I feel dirty." I demanded as I stepped into the carriage.

"Of course my lord, as you wish." the all so familiar voice replied.

Upon arrival at the Phantomhive Manor I suddenly recalled that I had a meeting with the supervisor of my company.

"Shall I prepare some tea master?" Sebastian smiled as he assisted me from the carriage step,

"No, I don't think I could eat after that sight. Instead, I want you to rearrange my meeting for another day. I just want to rest." we walked towards the door of the manor and Sebastian opened the door.

He simply replied "Yes my lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The smell of lavender filled the hot steamy room as Sebastian assisted me in undressing for my bath "allow me my lord, you are still trembling from earlier." he said as he lifted my fragile naked body.

"I can get myself into the bath!" I replied seething as I slapped him across the face.

"Apologies master." Sebastian simply responded.

The heat soothed my weary body as I sank further into the water until all that was exposed were my nose, eyes and hair. I was still trying to figure out the events that had taken place that morning. Eventually the heat began relaxing my delicate structure making my stress melt away until my eyes closed and sleep took over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke in the arms of Sebastian with a towel loosely wrapped around my now cold skin, "Huh? Sebastian, how long did I sleep?" I said in a gentle voice as I was not fully awake.

"Sorry my lord I didn't mean to wake you, I believe it has been around an hour." I rubbed my eyes and yawned gently "I'm ready for some tea now, which I will have in my office."

A smile crept across Sebastian's face, normally I would never have let him carry me but as I was still under the influence of sleep I didn't particularly care.

Once dressed and fully conscious I made my way to the office as Sebastian prepared tea, I sighed as I sat in my large leather chair; this is where I spent most of my time. Within the same four walls looking out of the large window at the same scenery.

"Today we have the finest quality herbal tea imported from China, and a sweet lemon meringue tart" Sebastian chimed as he walked in, I spun my chair to face the desk as he approached with the trolley.

"That is all for now" I replied picking up the cup and taking a sip, as Sebastian turned away to leave I looked over him; his tall slender body, his raven black hair and his pale complexion. A sudden fluttering in my stomach shocked me, although it was not the first time I had felt this, I still did not fully understand it.

There was something about Sebastian that always caused me to feel this way, his demonic presence perhaps; or maybe the way his demeanour always demanded authority and respect even though he is a servant. Either way it always made my heart race and my skin stain red.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finally the sun was starting to set, I could feel myself growing weary. "Sebastian, I will be retiring now, Sebastian!." I shouted exhausted. I waiting for a few moments before making my way across the silent room towards the large oak doors. The hall was dark and quiet lacking any form of life than my own, making my way in the pitch black using the walls as a guide; stepping cautiously as to not trip.

Without any noise as warning Sebastian approached and before either of us had realised our bodies collided; causing me to fall backwards to the hard ground and Sebastian to land atop me. Stunned and dazed from the fall I placed my hands in front of me to feel what I was stuck under and turned my head to try and see, as I did I felt something soft but warm touch my lips, I soon realised it was Sebastian.

"Master are you alright?" he asked as he pulled himself from me and helped me to my feet.

"Yes, I'm fine" I hastily responded. Not much was said on the walk to my room, I feel we were both unsettled and embarrassed by the event that had just taken place.

As I was being prepared for bed I couldn't help but wonder why I seemed to enjoy the accidental kiss we shared and whether or not Sebastian did. Overwhelmed by exhaustion I rested my head on his shoulder as he buttoned my night shirt; "my lord I wish to once again apologies for this evenings occurrence" Sebastian said with a half smile.

"That sort of behaviour will not be tolerated Sebastian, I am Ciel Phantomhive; lord of the Phantomhive Manor and the Queen's guard dog. I demand to be treated with respect and will not accept such insubordination!" I retorted looking straight into those demons eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sebastian's gaze changed to one of seriousness, I could feel his eyes piercing into me - sending chills down my spine. Without saying a single word Sebastian cupped my cheek in his hand and moved in closer until I could feel his hot breath against my skin.

"Of course master." he said before pressing his lips against mine.

My attempts to resist were quickly thwarted as Sebastian's strength surpassed that of my own, I could feel him trying to open my mouth to which I gave up any resistance. His tongue warm and wet, slipped it's way inside my mouth and began moving against mine.

I let out a moan that I could not control. He suddenly pulled away leaving a small trail of saliva still linking our tongues. The same fluttering sensation in my stomach that I felt every time I looked upon him came again, making me flustered and my face become flushed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sebastian then began pushing me back on to the bed and used his weight to pin me, I knew any attempt to fight would be futile as he easily overpowered me; I lay there, my heart racing with fear of what will come next.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered as I watched him remove his white gloves seductively with his teeth, Sebastian's eyes glowing a deep crimson; he then tore off my eyepatch and threw it to the other side of the room revealing the mark he had placed upon me.

Moving his hands down my cheek; then to my neck making me gasp and shudder. I could feel my body becoming hot and my groin starting to twitch, "I see that you are enjoying this master" Sebastian grinned devilishly, lowering himself till I could feel his breath on my face.

Looking away in shame and disgust I couldn't respond as I knew no matter how much I protested my true feelings would betray me, Sebastian ignored this and continued running his hands down my body whilst planting rough kisses and bites down my neck.

Those blackened nails sending a tickling sensation throughout my whole being, my chest, my stomach to my loins; every inch of my skin becoming more and more sensitive to Sebastian's touch. My member stiffening to half mast and starting to throb, by the time his hand reached my pubis I was fully erect.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My now throbbing cock, being teased by Sebastian's tongue caused me to start groaning loudly until he took it into his mouth which took my breath away; I had never felt pleasure like this before and no matter how disgraceful it was to be caused by another man I did not want it to stop.

Gaining speed as his head moved up and down my shaft made me fall into ecstasy, "Sebastian, oh God Sebastian" I yelped grabbing a fistful of his raven hair. His techniques were unbelievable, taking me all the way into his throat a couple of times before working my shaft with his hand whilst sucking and licking around the very tip.

A large pressure grew in my loins before an explosive release drew my mind to a blank; my whole body twitched beyond control "you taste surprisingly salty compared to your sweet scent" Sebastian smirked, still in a state of bewilderment I lay there panting trying to regain my composure.

Sebastian rose to his feet disposing of his clothes and began massaging how own hardened dick, I sat upright as he stood to the side of the bed; the dim light causing his erection to glisten, drawing me in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I leaned forward so Sebastian's lavishly exquisite appendage was in front of me eyes, I reached out touching the tip which caught him off guard; before he had chance to say anything I began circling the slit with my tongue.

Sebastian threw his head back in pleasure as he let small sounds escape and resting a hand atop my head, as I tried to take him in my mouth I found his girth to be too great for my small orifice; so I continued to lick him all over and use my hand to stimulate in the way he did mine.

After a short time Sebastian pushed me onto my back once again and raised my hips bending my legs to my chest exposing my buttocks, whilst his member was still wet he rubbed it against my opening lubricating it for entry; a sharp pain surged throughout me causing me to cry out.

"oh Ciel, your young virgin hole is so tight, I can feel you clenching around me; it's almost enough to make me come before I even start!"

I pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes in an attempt to hold back tears, Sebastian remained still until the pain eased before forcing himself deeper; all I could do was grit my teeth and take it. After he was fully inserted the pain numbed so he began thrusting, to my surprise the sensation was pleasurable and kept increasing; I opened my eyes to see Sebastian's body quivering, biting his bottom lip; seeing his expression aroused me further.

Within minutes both of us were deep in ecstasy unable to control ourselves, Sebastian's cock pulsating inside; our bodies becoming sweaty as I was being pounded. My duck became hard again and I could not resist tossing myself off while I was being fucked, never understanding what true pleasure was until this moment the pressured feeling I experienced before I ejaculated last time arrived again but more intensely; before I knew what had happened I had blown my load, my hot white semen spilled out over my stomach and chest.

As I achieved orgasm I had once again tightened my grip around Sebastian causing him to erupt in my rectum, I could feel his fluid filling me up; once he recovered Sebastian pulled out, cleaned himself and re-dressed. "well goodnight my young Lord" was the last thing he said to me before exiting the room leaving me in a heap on the bed.


End file.
